


Losers will be Loved

by Cos_Lonelyheart



Series: Loser grow into Goners [1]
Category: Loss fairwell Loners
Genre: Friendship, Insecurity, Middle School, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cos_Lonelyheart/pseuds/Cos_Lonelyheart
Summary: A poem- When reality fails we fall,when will peace prevail, and ending sail, life is a prison and our mind is our cage. Fabeline roadsign
Series: Loser grow into Goners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199408





	Losers will be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows my other work. About the main family.  
> A repeat of the start is okay right maybe. Have fun  
> I love you
> 
> Stream E-girls are ruining my life by Corpse.....  
> Jk Stream I’m in love with an e-girl by Wilbur soot

Skye woke up in the car right on time. Her mom Carla got out of the car and started taking boxes out sky proceeded to get out of the car and takes the smaller boxes out because your mother told her too. Skye was thinking about Kevin and how they have been talking for a while about how she was moving to his School and she could talk to his friends. Her and her sister and her mother got into the house took the boxes in and started unpacking and each of their respective rooms her sister’s name is Celia her mothers name is Carla her name is Skye with an E at the end. she has freckles, braces and and green eyes. When Skye started unpacking she put her clothes in the closet or in the dresser. She put her Computer on her desk her desk is in the left corner of her room her room is painted green with light blue on the sides she put her bed together her bedsheets were pink with roses her blanket was light blue with donuts. Her friend “Kevin” called her. Her phone was ringing. (transition time wee wee)

* * *

“Hi” said Skye , “Hi, how are you moving in” Connor said .

“I’m good, I actually finished moving into my room”. Skye said

_“Wanna hang out an like make out or something” Connor said jokingly_

“Really sounds fun , my mom is leaving soon so like come over” she said with no clarification. 

_“You want me to come over isn’t that kind weird having a boy in your house. Is your mom gonna be okay with that”. Connor said_   
  
  
“Wow ,you took that seriously”. Skye said. “Well you are perverted so I had a right to assume you meant it”. Connor said 

“Wanna to know what I’m doing “ Skye said. “Sure what are you doing” Connor said 

  
“I’m laying on my bed with my hand on my lap” Skye said. “Oh my, so hot I’m gonna get hard just thinking about that” Connor said jokingly 

* * *

“God! You’re so stupid and of course I’ll ask my mom if you want to hang out.” Skye said 

“Really ok I’ll ask mine too” Connor said. It was gonna be the first time she had ever had friends in her house. It was gonna be amazing. She ran to her mom’s room and knocked on the door.   
  


”Come in” Carla said. “Hey ,mom can I have a friend over” Skye said nervously. Sure, no drugs, alcohol, Sex or parties. Ok”

Carla said. “Of Course “ Skye said happily. Skye walked to her room briskly and picked up her phone and called “Kevin” 

“Hey, my mom said yes” Connor said 

“Mine too” Skye said squealing. Carla was leaving in ten minutes. Their other friend Fabeline was around she wrote poems for us. She and I loved to ramble about our problems and our favorite games. She’s 14. I’m 13, Connor is also thirteen. A few minutes later the peeps show up and Connor brings a guitar an acoustic one because we don’t have supplies for the electric guitar. We sang some of Wilbur soot’s songs. And had fun we ate beef and cheese taquitos . And some tacos. My sister loves making food but she had left. Skye does have money so she ordered some food. (Back to talking)

* * *

“So have you drawn anything “ Fabeline says. “Yeah I drew mushrooms 🍄 people,body’s,and random doodles “. Said Skye.

”hey I heard you got a book....the stupid...disgusting one” Connor said unsurely . “Yeah you mean Lolita , right” Skye said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun follow me on tumblr @ Vicky-wallflower  
> And Instagram @Linda2pointo
> 
> Stream “Your City gave me Asthma” by Wilbur 
> 
> Love , Crissy.Cos


End file.
